nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyra Thornton
'Lyra Kara Thornton '(b.17th December 2005) was born the second child to Nickolas James Thornton and Patricia Erin Thornton nee Jeffries, and the only daughter. Her only sibling, Benjamin Samael Thornton is eight years older than her, and already completed Hogwarts by the time she attended in 2016. She's straight, and she's currently going out with Wilford Bailey Hayward, with whom she's been with since the start of her seventh year, and you'll often see her with him, or her best friends Bradley Alistair Cadwallader and Josceline Avalon Nott. Biography Birth and Childhood Lyra was born one wintry evening on the 16th December 2005 to a married couple having long awaited a girl. Lyra's brother was already eight at the time of birth, and he adored her from the first moment he was introduced to her, often asking to hold her and feed her and everything. Lyra grew up close to Benji; they played together even though he was so much older, and he taught her about the world - how to tie her shoelaces, how to make toast, how to swim. It wasn't that their parents were incapable of teaching, but as auror's, they were busy and often weren't around. They were a close family anyway, but it was often Benji that took care of Lyra more than her parents, but throughout most of her child, Lyra had a happy life. Then, at the age of seven, tragedy struck. Her parents were both involved in some sort of supposed accident - the details of which were never explained to her. As only a young child still, Lyra hadn't asked questions, but she'd started too as she'd grown up, wondering if somehow their work had caused her parents death - perhaps a death eater or some sort of bad guy getting revenge. She didn't know, but suddenly Lyra and Benji found themselves parentless, and Lyra's older brother had to take up the brunt of the work. He quit Hogwarts during his fifth year, just before his OWLs, in order to come home and look after Lyra and support her and keep the house whilst she continued to grow and finally got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. First Signs of Magic Lyra first showed signs of magic when she was five years old. She had been playing with her brother and his old train set (their father had been a muggle, and so they often had muggle items and knew of muggle things whilst growing up). Then suddenly, whilst laughing with Benji, Lyra had pointed to the train set, tired of making it move herself, and managed to get it flying around the track with her wish. Benji had jumped a mile at first, surprised, but overjoyed and burst into laughter. The whole family had been incredibly proud of Lyra, and proceeded to head out for ice cream to celebrate. Education at Hogwarts First Year During her first year, Lyra didn't take long to establish herself as a prankster. Her brother took her to the Kings Cross Station on the day, smiling as she ran through the barrier with excitement rather than nervousness. She didn't really know anyone - her parents hadn't really been much involved with other wizarding families, and Lyra hadn't really met many people her age before, so as she waved goodbye to her brother as the train took off, she was all alone. She sat within one of the only empty carriages, and was soon joined by a variation of other first years. Lyra being Lyra she happily got involved in conversations with them, itentifying one of them as a boy named Bradley. Lyra knew of the houses and had never really minded which one she was placed in, so as the hat on her head proclaimed her to be Hufflepuff she was perfectly happy, going over to sit at her houses' table beside Bradley when she saw his familiar face. The two became fast friends, and when Lyra met the other girls in her dorm, she fast befriended Josceline Nott, whom was residing in the bed next to her. It didn't take many lessons for Lyra to realise that though herbology was her strong point, she didnt' really like it. She absolutely loved Flying lessons, and had a natural ability and love for it - ever since her father had brought her her first broom (more of a toy broom) when she was little before he died. Second Year Lyra's second year was a little like the first - she was still getting into the swing of things at Hogwarts, but really she was rather comfortable there. Lyra pretty much stuck by Bradley and Jos, and the three were excellent friends. It didn't take long for Lyra's joking side to start showing through, and during her second year she began to complete small pranks, often getting into trouble but finding them so much fun to pull of that she didn't mind the trouble. Often she tended to pull the pranks with her best friends - usually more with Bradley - and it was always great fun. Third Year Lyra's third year was much the same as her second. She was well known as a bit of a trouble-maker now though, but she was getting better at avoiding getting caught. It was all in good fun though - she never hurt anyone in her pranks. In her third year, she met Louis Weasley, accidently getting the innocent Hufflepuff first year with a water bomb instead of a bullying fifth year Slytherin. She felt incredibly bad for Louis and applogised - he seemed okay and after that Lyra kept a lookout for the boy, ensuring nobody tried picking on him or anything. Her third year was also the year she made the quidditch team - she was always practising long and hard, around her other lessons of course but still, she finally got into the quidditch team as a chaser, and made sure she proved herself worthy enough for the position. Her brother was proud of her, and she made sure she was worthy of that pride by helping her team win matches. She was fearless and detirmined, and practised hard, though her work load was heavy, she sometimes tended to neglect it a little. Fourth Year Lyra started to branch out more in her friendships, becoming fast friends with Ivan Kirke, James Potter and Albus Potter, including others from the Quidditch pitch with whom she liked to joke with on occasion and have a laugh with. Lyra never really cared about house rivalry but she did often have friendly rivals from the quidditch pitch, drawing quite close to Albus Potter and having a brief fling with him, before they returned to being friends once more. Lyra continued to pull pranks and look out for those younger than her - she didn't like bullies. Fifth Year Lyra's fifth year was difficult. Her brother was having trouble with work, struggling to hold onto the house with his current job yet unable to find another that would take him with his lack of finished education. Lyra knew that he blamed her for having to quit education, and the two fought constantly the whole year, struggling to find their usual easy-going brother-sister relationship. Lyra struggled with her OWLs, distracted by her constant arguements with her brother and dropped out on a couple of lessons, finding the year tough. For the first time, she didn't go home for christmas, and realised her mistake when she found it her most miserable yet. After that, Lyra and Benji appologised to each other, both knowing that they were all they had now and they couldn't afford to hit heads like this. They quickly repaired the damage to their sibling relationship, and Lyra offered to help pay for the rent of the house by getting a part-time job during holidays. With that help and Lyra's encouragement, Benji finally began to complete his education in the aim to become an auror. Sixth Year Lyra's sixth year was rather calm in comparrison to her fifth. She passed passed her OWLs, and chose to continue with Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and against her better judgement - Herbology. She had managed to recieve an E in the OWLs, and thought that perhaps it might be useful, even if her and the plants didn't always get along. Lyra felt no need to continue Flying lessons, but she continued in the team. She had a very brief fling with Bradley but they decided they would be better as friends, and returned as such. Seventh Year Most important of all to Lyra, she obtained the quidditch captain for Hufflepuff team - making her brother incredibly proud. She had always wanted to be captain, and she put together a team she deemed excellent, and hopes to win the quidditch cup this year. She's continued with her pranking of course, her motto being that this is her last year, and she's going out with a bang - planning now to pass her secrets and pranks on to a younger student to carry on the Thornton Tradition. This year is also the year she met Wilford Hayward - her current boyfriend. She'd seen him before, but never really spoken to him, and after a chance encounter after hours where he'd caught her privately practising quidditch after curfew, the two had gone for a drink in the kitchens the next week they were going out. She feels incredibly l ucky to be with him, and is detirmined to make it work despite the slight age different. She put her name into the Goblet of Fire and even though she wasn't chosen, plans to cheer on Dunstable and Yori - with banners and all. So far the years been pretty good to Lyra, and she hopes it'll carry on as good. After Hogwarts Lyra hasn't yet completed her seventh year, but she hopes to become a proffession quidditch player and continue her relationship with Will, as well as keep in touch with all her friends. Physical Description Standing at a small 5ft1, Lyra's used to being petite. She's got a slim figure and she always has done, her light build making it easy for her to appear helpless, delicate and weak. but she's not. Her hair is long and reaches well past her shoulders in a naturally wavy/curling design of a light golden colour, paling to very light blonde in summer. Her eyes are an odd green colour, sometimes olive, sometimes almost seagreen or sometimes grey. Personality Above all, Lyra's a joker - she's the prankster really, she'll always tease and joke but it's all in good fun - she wouldn't go too far, ever. She's quick-witted, and if you insult her she'll be fast to quip back and you and throw a hex your way - she can be quite fierce you see, and if you get on the wrong side of her she doesn't like it. She's not all that trusting, even though she's friendly and branches out to talk to everyone she doesn't trust straight away, however she is incredibly loyal to her friends and she'll stand by you no matter what. She's honest, is Lyra, and she's intelligent so she's a great ally to have. She is incredibly protective, and if you step out of line with her or her friends or brother she'll be quick to snap at you and force you back over it. Lyra tends to be a bit on the impatient side at times, having the habit of not really being able to sit still for long periods of time and can have a tendancy to daydream a little - but she's a realise and she pays attention to her friends or course. Also, Lyra's quite unorganised, and a little forgetful on the small stuff, so sometimes you might need to give her a nudge to remember something. But generally she's friendly, light-hearted, fun and genuine - sure she has a bit of a loose mouth at times but she's got good intentions. Magical Abilities and Skills Is an animagus - turns into an auburn/brown coloured Main Coon cat. Is also an excellent quidditch player and has always excelled in the sport. Possessions Her Broom Incredibly, a Skyrocket 100 - not the latest in their line, but still on of the best. Lyra had had a Nimbus 3000 for some time - brought by her brother when she achieved her position on the Quidditch team, but when she got her quidditch captain badge, she'd decided it was time to upgrade. She'd brought the expensive possession on a combination of a long time of saving up, and an early birthday present from her brother. Her Owl A very new possession, Lyra recently aquired an owl whom she promptly named Bolt for his speedy ability to deliver and recieve letters. She brought the fluffy brown barn owl when she figured that once she left Hogwarts at the end of this year, she'd certainly need to keep in touch with people. Family photo One of her most important possessions is actually a family photo she has of her, her parents and her brothers. It's one of the only photo's she has of the four of them, and it's one of her most treasured possessions for obvious reasons. Relationships Family Nickolas - father Though her father is deceased, Lyra remembers a little about him. She was always 'daddy's little girl' - he'd make her laugh and always spoil her, even though her mother said he shouldn't. They were quite close, and Lyra would always go running to her dad (if her brother was nowhere to be found) if she was scared or wanted something. She misses him since his death but as she was so young she never truly got to know him nor remembers him all that well. Patricia - mother Lyra remembers her father less than her mother, but she believes she got on well with her. From what she remembers and is told, she's got her mothers kindness and ability to befriend everyone. Benjamin - brother Lyra has an incredibly close bond with her brother. Without their parents, they're all they have now and so they've stuck together through thick and thin, doing whatever they can to help each other out. Lyra's protective over Benji, she doesn't want him to get hurt even if he's older than her, and he's likewise. Should anyone attempt to get at Benji, then Lyra will get in the way and tell you to back off - they have to be close, because they don't really have anyone else anymore. Boyfriend Wilford Hayward Though they've only been together since roughly at the start of the year, Lyra's already close to Wil. They met when he caught her on his prefect rounds, practising on the quidditch pitch after curfew. He'd proceeded to escort her back to the castle, and the two had gone for hot chocolate in the kitchen before finally traipsing back to their respected rooms. Things developed from there, and when Will asked her out, Lyra accepted immediatly and the two have gone from there. Best Friends Bradley Cadwallader Ever since the two met on the train on their first way, they've been best friends. They became close fast, and Lyra trusts him completely. She's loyal to him and if someone tried anything, Lyra would always stand by him. They like to have a good joke, Bradley and Lyra and often Lyra will be out pulling pranks with him or off exploring the castle. They're great friends and even their brief fling hasn't changed things between them. Josceline Nott Lyra's other close friend - her best gal pal. They've been friends ever since they were introduced to each other when they descovered they were roomies. They got on well and had a good laugh, gossiping and staying up late chatting about everything. They're close and like with Bradley, Lyra would stick up for her no matter what. Ivan Kirke Another of Lyra's best friends - though not quite as close to Ivan as she is with Bradley and Jos, Lyra still enjoys his company. He's a bit of a prankster, and so with Lyra's pranking nature they're often out and about pulling pranks. James Potter Similary to her relationship with Ivan, Lyra's good friends with him, though not as close as with Bradley and Jos. With James being a pranster like Lyra, the two are often out and about pulling a few pranks with Ivan, and so if you see her out and about with him and Ivan..run. Other Louis Weasley Well she looks out for Louis, does Lyra. Ever since she accidently got him with a prank instead of someone else she's kept an eye out to make sure nobody messes with him and she's decent friends with him. She'd like to think that maybe she can pass some wisdoms onto him so that he can carry them on through Hogwarts when she leaves. Besides, he's Will's best bud, and so she's glad her and Louis already get on like a house on fire. Likes Lyra has many likes; most importantly to her is sleeping in. She's never one to wake up early if she doesn't have to. She adores coffee and hot chocolate and any kind of soda - so long as it's fizzy. She likes warm, sunny days where she can relax in the sun and soak up some vitamin D, but she also loves the smell of land after rainfall and snow. She enjoys muggle movies, popcorn, laughing, talking, gossiping and being with her friends - which is a given. She loves fast-food and the generic listening to music, dancing, flirting and well..guys. She enjoys staying up late, stary nights, beaches, freedom, cookies - chocolate chip particulary - and a good party..oh..and pranks. Dislikes Well seeing as she loves laying in, and so generally she hates early morning. She dislikes brussel sprouts, ham, water and orange juice. Lyra particulary dislikes being bored and having to be quiet when she doesn't want to be. She hates being stuck inside, heavy rain, heatwaves, being challanged, being ill - she gets a little infant like and all quiet - and arguments. She dislikes things that don't work, arguments and bitchy people - particulary those who start fights they can't finish...but most of all she hates loosing a bet or a dare. Etymology "Lyra" is Greek meaning 'Harp Player', and is also the name of a constellation. The surname "Thornton" goes back quite far, right back to Anglo-Saxon times. The original 'Thorntons' where named from Thorn meaning a thorn bush and ton meaning town, thereby the surname originated from those who resided in a town where thorn bushes grew close-by. Behind the Character Lyra's PB is Taylor Momsen, whilst she's RPed by Clipseys/clips